


Come with me, be born anew

by Quin



Category: Original Work
Genre: Don't copy to another site, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-25 14:47:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17727224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quin/pseuds/Quin
Summary: Sir Tiras doesn’t have any money. But Sullivan insists on being paid, considering other payment options.





	Come with me, be born anew

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dawnstone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dawnstone/gifts).



„It’s called money and I want it now. Shall I spell it for you, Mr. Tiras? M-O-N-E-Y.” Sullivan leant forward, looking critically at his opposite. What would their lame excuse be for not wanting to pay? He hated dealing with clients whose purses were suddenly empty when the deed was done. 

“I had your silver coins, I swear. They were stolen off me while I slept. And it’s  _ Sir _ Tiras.” The other man, while his face was quite pale, straightened his shoulders as to underline the importance of his honorific.

Sullivan shrugged. “Whatever. Mr. Sir. Lord. Your Majesty. Your pursuers are gone. I’ve disposed of the bodies. Shall I show you the evidence?”

Tiras shook his head. “I believe you, Sullivan. But you’ve got to believe me. The thief was long gone when I woke up.”

Sullivan snorted. “Are all knights that careless? Do I appear that naïve to you? I would be out of business if I was.”

Tiras looked insulted. Even Sullivan had to admit that his facial expression was quite convincing. Somehow Tiras’ chocolate brown eyes reminded him of a lost stray puppy. His pout showed a lush mouth that made Sullivan think of other, more sinful activities —  ones in which he would bury his hands in the knight’s thick blonde hair as he moved his hips back and forth.

Sullivan shook his head to shake off his reverie. “If you are out of silver, I also take gems. Jewellery. Though they are harder to get rid of on the black market, paintings would be an option. Land is difficult. Too much bribery and paperwork involved.”

“I don’t have anything!” Tiras exclaimed hotly. “I was on the run for my life. I left everything behind. And then King Godric’s men seized my property. If you were as clever as you say, you would have demanded payment in advance.”

Sullivan cackled. The guy was not only pretty, he also possessed spirit. “Point taken, Mr. Tiras. Though usually I make unwilling contractors pay with their blood, I’m in a good mood today. I’ve another suggestion for you. I assume as a former knight, you’re true to your word and still want to fulfil your part of our deal. You can handle a sword; I can provide you with a new weapon. So how about you join me on my next mission for free?”

He smiled to himself, feeling very much pleased with his new idea. For once in a while, Sullivan would like some company. If they could fight and keep him warm at night, that would kill two birds with one stone. 

Tiras, though, didn’t seem smitten with Sullivan’s suggestion. “Become a mercenary?” he said, peeved, as if the word itself was an insult to his knighthood. “Get paid to kill some poor soul? That’s without honour. And it’s  _ Sir _ Tiras.”

“Whatever. They caught you fucking Queen Diantha, sweetheart. That’s some double standard you have there.”

“All lies, all lies.” Tiras hands were shaking as he gesticulated wildly. “Just because I never participated in King Godric’s orgies with wine and women, they made me the scapegoat when His Majesty wanted to get rid of his barren queen.”

Sullivan snatched Tiras’ hands, steadying them in his own palms. “Calm down. You need to stop being so starry-eyed and accept that not everyone’s playing by your chivalric code. The world is harsh and mean.”

“But everyone at court knew I don’t like women that way. I like men.” Tiras threw him a look. “Do you have a problem with that as well?”

“No, sweetheart. But the truth doesn’t count out there. It’s power that does. And currently, you don’t have any. But money and weapons have. Come with me, be born anew and reclaim your position in this world. Leave this old-fashioned thinking behind. Take a step forward.” Sullivan stroked Tiras hands. He winked at the knight. “You know, I like men, too. Shall I prove it to you?”

Sullivan didn’t bother waiting for a reply. He pulled Tiras close and passionately kissed the knight. The other man went rigid in his arms, but at least he didn’t hit Sullivan. Sullivan was still amused. He was quite sure he could convince Tiras to come with him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my beta akaparalian.


End file.
